Computer systems (e.g., desktop computers, laptop computers, mobile computing devices, media computing devices, embedded computer systems) have been configured to provide content to display devices (e.g., computer monitors, televisions, projectors) for the display devices to display. Such computer systems have been configured to select and provide content to display devices for presentation based on user input. For example, a user of a media computing device may cause a movie to be played on a projector that receives video input signals from the media computing device in response to a user selecting the movie through a user interface of the media computing device. In another example, a user of a computing device may cause a slideshow presentation to be repeatedly played on television based on the user selecting continuous playback of the slideshow in a user interface provided by the computing device.